


[Podfic] Icarus of Plastic

by dodificus



Category: Smallville
Genre: #SmallvilleMay, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody can fly, somebody must crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Icarus of Plastic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Icarus of Plastic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/354561) by [Penelope_Z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Z/pseuds/Penelope_Z). 



**Length:** 16:09  
**Size:** 18MB|10MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qmolfyljkreqvrx/Icarus%20of%20Plastic.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015043002.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015043002.zip)

 

Only two recordings for #SmallvilleMay


End file.
